Charlie Kane
The Politician Abilities * Action: Another investigator of your choice may immediately perform 1 additional action. * When you perform an Acquire Assets action, you may allow other investigators to gain any cards you purchase. Quote "It can be arranged. It's just a matter of acceptable terms." Bio When the press asks if Charlie is planning a run for national office, he smiles and says that he's focused on the important issues. The truth is that he would love to launch his campaign, but right now the most important issue is preventing the end of the world without causing a panic. To do this, he's been calling in favors across the country. Most recently, Charlie's stopped in San Francisco to visit Hearst Castle. With the help of his friends and his finances, Charlies believes he can fix this problem without sacrificing a single vote. Rulings, clarifications, and reminders * Charlie can't give an additional action to a Delayed investigator. * While the Supplying the North Mystery is in play, Charlie can't purchase a Provisions Unique Asset for another investigator. The effect that allows an investigator to gain a Provisions Unique Asset triggers when the investigator perform the Acquire Assets action, but it is not a part of that action. For the same reason, Charlie cannot spend two successes during an Acquire Assets action to move another investigator to Miskatonic Outpost. * Gaining an additional action doesn't allow the investigator to perform an action he has already performed in that round. Defeated Encounters Loss of Health The nurse at the front desk hands you a parcel. Gain all of his possessions. "Mr. Kane said to give you this package, but the doctor insists that no visitors be admitted." You try to convince her to make an exception for you ( ). If you pass, you find that Charlie's health is beyond recovery, but he's still in good spirits and you have a long talk; retreat Doom by 1. If you fail, Charlie spends the rest of his days cut off from all human contact. Whether you pass or not, discard his Investigator token. Loss of Sanity The first thing Charlie does when you enter the restaurant is hand you all of his belongings. Gain all of his possessions. He offers you deals, promising to sell you Atlantis and introduce you to Caesar. You negotiate carefully with him ( ). If you pass, he tells you all he knows in exchange for your napkin ring and a salt shaker; retreat Doom by 1. If you fail, Charlie gets angry and insists that you'll be sorry when he's President of the world. Whether you pass or not, discard his Investigator token. Team Role Charlie Kane's abilities make him a very strong addition to any team. Although his abilities are both support oriented, making the other investigators better, they are extremely powerful, especially given his high influence score (making obtaining assets easier) and worth saving a spot on the team for him. Origin Likely a reference to fictional newspaper magnate and (failed) gubernatorial candidate Charles Foster Kane, who was himself based on William Randolph Hearst. Category:Investigators Category:Eldritch Horror